


Voices of Genosha: Twinkies are now kosher PSA.

by Quill18



Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Podfic, Twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Sick of Pietro sneaking away to eat his favorite non-kosher snack, Magneto convinced Hostess to make Twinkies kosher.  Ties into my fangame: Davka - Throne.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Voices of Genosha: Twinkies are now kosher PSA.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Writer/Quill18/EelWaffles  
> Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
> Tikkum Olam:Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/
> 
> Magneto/Radmax525: https://twitter.com/radmax525?lang=en  
> Tikkun Olam Genosha Discord Server: https://discord.gg/eA64MqR

**Audio:** <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xoYPi9-6u69LxiE3z-HbVdJf6S3f25CQ/view?usp=sharing>

\--

**Transcript:**

“Citizens, Residents, Visitors.

I am proud to announce that American twinkies are now kosher. Twinkies are an American food, an overly processed yellow sweet crème-filled cake, sold in packages of 3, produced by the snack food company known as Hostess. 

No longer will the Jewish residents of Genosha be forced to choose between delicious treats and upholding our sacred traditions. After noticing that my children keeps sneaking them into our home, I've decided to have....a talk with Hostess to fix this predicament. Hostess will now dedicate themselves to being inclusive and selling kosher and halal versions of their beloved treats.

Twinkies can be found in the American cultural sectors of Genosha and any import market that sells exotic food.

And of course, a health reminder that twinkies are not a replacement for nutritious meals unless your mutation, level of power useage or physically demanding lifestyle mandates high calorie consumption. 

Then please, consume the twinkie. I do not need my beloved citizens being harmed by their lack of proper diet. Speedsters for example and, for those new to raising little ones with this gift, are prone to not eating enough and are in danger of their bodies wasting away without constant intake of food. 

I should know, I am a proud father to one.

I've had many close calls with my child and fear them not eating enough every day.

Feed your precious hummingbirds. 

Genosha. We protect our own."

\--

The aftermath of Magneto making twinkies kosher along with Quicksilver's relationship with him is explored and [here. ](https://eelwaffles.itch.io/davka-throne)

[AO3 link to the fangame for those who want to bookmark.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790074)


End file.
